


Under the Grom Tree

by mouse32



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Aged Up, Amity Blight - Freeform, Bottom!Amity, Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Fingering, LGBTQ, Lumity, Luz Noceda - Freeform, Smut, The Owl House - Freeform, Top!Luz, Vanilla, Vanilla Oneshot, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse32/pseuds/mouse32
Summary: Here’s a little vanilla lumity one shot that takes place on grom night :)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 206





	Under the Grom Tree

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t edit this before posting so sorry for any errors

I let out a sigh of content. My breathing is deep, calculated. Caring.

I open my eyes and shift them to the witch leaning against my shoulder, her head tucked into the crook of my neck and shoulder as we watch the ocean waves roll out into the sea.

I pull my knees closer to my chest, slowly, to not disturb her. Her hands are folded neatly into her lap, her index finger tapping out an unrecognizable rhythm.

I lean my head back, meeting the soft bark of the beautiful tree behind me. My hand brushes over one of the large roots that stretches towards the cliff in front of us. 

“What time do you think it is?” My voice was quiet, a whisper. Not because I was afraid of breaking the silence, but because I was testing to see if it would actually come.

Amity sat up slightly, pushing herself off me. She turned her head to look at me, a small lock of dark hair tumbling down her face and cupping her cheek. Her eyes locked with mine, glowing gold and the reflection of the sea glinting in them. 

My heart skipped a beat. My mind went blank.

Before I realized it, I was softly using a finger to brush the loose hair behind her ear off her face. 

My hand lingered behind her ear, slowly tracing her jaw. 

Blood rushed to my cheeks and head as I held eye contact with her. I felt as if my heart was about to pound out of my chest.

“Amity,” My voice sounded weak.

“What is it, Luz?” Her cheeks began to flush, causing her to bring a hand to cup mine on her face. She began to take deep, relaxing breathes.

“Can I.. kiss you?” I felt my cheeks burn, reverting my eyes to my lap. I was facing her now, my body turned to her. 

When I raised my head to look at her, she had moved closer. My heart raced, thoughts racing through my head as she slowly leaned in towards me.

Before I knew it, our lips were touching. Her lips were cold, and soft. 

She had given me a small peck to the lips, her eyes closed as our foreheads touched. 

I took my hand from her jaw, softly tilting her chin upwards to softly pull her into another kiss.

I was careful to let her taste my lips, to taste my mouth. Her tongue explored my mouth, trying to taste anything she could. 

I let out a soft sigh of relief, my head racing and my heart thumping loud in my chest. 

Amity’s breathes were shallow through her nose, but she refused to stop. Her tongue traced across my teeth and cheeks. 

She pulled away, breathing heavily. Her shoulders shook as she sucked in the air, smiling.

My heart was still racing, my mouth missing her intrusion. I already missed the taste of her tongue on mine. 

When she looked back into my eyes, they glew with an intense, lustful stare. 

I didn’t need to say anything to understand what she was thinking. 

I shuffled on the ground, pushing her back flat against the base of the tree, leaves dancing through the air above us. I slouched onto my knees, tucking my skirt between my legs so i could get closer to her. 

Soon, my hands her touching the satin material of her dress, holding onto her hips as I kissed her. 

Amity’s hunger was growing, her pushing her mouth at mine aggressively and heaving small gasps into my mouth. 

“Amity. Can I... pull up your skirt?” My voice shook of fear and embarrassment, but also an impatient urging tone was there, too.

“Yes.” She nodded, breathing heavily and excitedly as I touched her ankles softly, guiding them so her knees were up in the air, feet on the outsides of my thighs as I leaned in to shield her from anyone who might happen to pass by.

I softly trailed my fingers down the soft skin of her thighs, receiving a sharp gasp that made my breath hitch. I pushed her skirt down so it was pooled on her waist, giving me access to her cotton white panties. 

I smile, my core throbbing as I see she too, is feeling aroused by this situation. She looked away, her face red.

I traced my index finger as lightly as I could against her clit, making her squeal and fling her hands into my hair. I chuckle, trying to hold back a groan as her grip on my hair tightened. 

I let my fingers creep into her waistband as I look at her. 

“D-don’t look at me.” Her voice was strained and she was already breathing heavily. 

I let my finger draw small circles around her entrance, receiving small whimpers.

My core began to throb softly as I pulled my hand out of her panties. I grabbed the material and pulled them to the side, and with a determined hmph, lean in.

I kiss her clit softly, receiving a gasp of ecstasy. I giggle, kissing her clit again, my body heating up at the thoughts running through my head.

“Luz, don’t stop.”

So I do, but this time pressing my whole face against her body, slowly pushing my tongue against her wet entrance.

“Ahh,, L-Luz..”

With a victorious grin, I let my tongue flick over her clit, and then pull it into my mouth. Her thighs are clamped around my head as I suck on her sensitive body, hearing her small moans and pants. 

I slowly push my middle finger into her, letting it slide in easy with her own wetness. She lets out a loud moan, biting her lip as I slowly thrust into her. I continue to explore her with my mouth, twisting her clit in between my teeth softly as she cries out.

“Oh-Ahhh!!! Mmmm...”

I feel her breathing speed up, her body tightening as I add another finger. I look up to see her biting her lip and scrunching her face. I begin to draw circles against her clit with my tongue, pushing her over the edge. Her body starts to shake, pulling my hair for life as she lets out a loud groan.

As she comes, I remove my fingers and lap up her juices as they release from her body. As she begins to calm down, breathing heavily as I pull her panties back into proper place. 

Leaning away and fixing her skirt, I smile. “Being Grom Queen seems to have its perks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Did you guys miss me?  
> Sorry for disappearing. School is very stressful right now, and I’m not doing very well mentally.  
> And I’m broke. Dead broke.  
> Anyways, thought I would give you guys a little something before the holiday.
> 
> If there is anything you would like to see, feel free to put it in the comments! Also, you can make it as simple or complicated as you like. 
> 
> I love you! -mouse


End file.
